It should be noted that, frequency-hopping spread spectrum (FHSS) is one of most commonly used spread spectrum manners in wireless communication. The frequency-hopping spread spectrum is a communication manner in which a carrier frequency of a wireless transmission signal of a receiving or transmitting device discretely changes according to a predetermined algorithm or rule. That is, a carrier frequency used in the wireless communication is controlled by pseudo-random change code, and therefore randomly hops. From the perspective of an implementation manner of a communications technology, the frequency-hopping spread spectrum is a communication manner in which multi-frequency frequency-shift keying is performed by using a code sequence, and is also a code controlled carrier frequency hopping communications system. From the perspective of a time domain, a frequency hopping signal is a multi-frequency frequency-shift keying signal. From the perspective of a frequency domain, a spectrum of a frequency hopping signal randomly hops at unequal intervals on a very wide frequency band.
In a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, a subframe time is a transmission time interval (TTI), where the TTI may be, for example, used to transmit information such as information about a physical uplink control channel (PUCCH) or a physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH). The PUSCH transmits uplink data information, and the PUCCH transmits uplink control information, and the uplink data information and the uplink control information are separately mapped to different resource blocks.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of frequency hopping of a PUCCH and a PUSCH in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the horizontal coordinate is time, unit: a 1 ms TTI; the vertical coordinate is frequency, unit: a resource block (RB). Each resource block occupies, in frequency, only 12 subcarriers, and occupies, in time domain, only one timeslot (Slot). Generally one radio frame in the time domain has a length of 10 ms, and includes 10 subframes, where each subframe is 1 ms, and each subframe includes two timeslots. In existing PUCCH frequency hopping information processing based on the 1 ms TTI, the PUCCH mapped to resource blocks on two sides of a frequency resource, and the PUSCH mapped to a resource block in the middle of the frequency resource. As shown in FIG. 1, an initial location “PUSCH frequency hopping offset” of a PUSCH frequency hopping area is determined by a high-level parameter (for example, pusch-HoppingOffset), and the time unit of frequency hopping is Slot or TTI.
To increase power spectrum density PSD) of a signal, so as to increase system coverage, a narrowband signal transmission technology may be used currently. In the narrowband signal transmission technology, the TTI is greater than 1 ms, where the TTI greater than 1 ms is uniformly referred to as an extended TTI herein, a corresponding slot is referred to as an extended slot, and a subframe greater than 1 ms is referred to as an extended subframe; and generally, the extended TTI may be used to transmit a machine type communication physical uplink shared channel (MTC Physical Uplink Shared Channel, M-PUSCH).
In the existing frequency hopping processing, only frequency hopping of the 1 ms TTI is supported. Therefore, when the M-PUSCH frequency hopping of the extended TTI and the PUSCH frequency hopping of the 1 ms TTI are performed at the same time, a resource conflict may exist, that is, the M-PUSCH frequency hopping and the PUSCH frequency hopping occupy a same resource sometimes. Descriptions are provided by using FIG. 2 as an example; FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram of a resource conflict when M-PUSCH frequency hopping of an extended TTI and PUSCH frequency hopping of a 1 ms TTI are performed at the same time. As shown in FIG. 2, at a 24th TTI, a resource conflict exists between the M-PUSCH frequency hopping of the extended TTI and the PUSCH frequency hopping of the 1 ms TTI, thereby affecting subsequent data transmission.
Therefore, in existing frequency hopping processing based on the 1 ms TTI, when the M-PUSCH frequency hopping of the extended TTI and the PUSCH frequency hopping of the 1 ms TTI are performed at the same time, a problem of resource conflict may exist.